Golden Arda
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: James Bond finds himself in a world that's NOT Earth. He's pulled on a strange mission that he doesn't understand. How will he adjust to this strange world? No slash, no romance. Before the Janus Mission. Mix of novels and movies.
1. Prologue

Aoi Dragon: This is a test fan fiction. I want to see the reactions to this fic. If there is interest, please review. If you hate it or want to flame it, go ahead too. Please be constructive, though. Tell me why you hate the fic to much. If you're purists of LotR, I completely understand why you don't want people to mess around with the world of Tolkien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PROLOGUE

007 James Bond runs through the underground hall. He has set the timers to six minutes in honor of his dead friend, 006 Alec Trevelyan. It is Bond's revenge on those Russian bastards that murdered him almost nine years ago. Even though Ourumov had not been in the barracks, destroying this base would definitely hurt the Russian's assets.

As Bond runs, he comes to a sudden halt. This hall had not been in the floor plans MI6 had given him. The corridor is dark with only a few flashing red lights indicating that it was there, otherwise Bond would have missed it completely while escaping from the barracks. Curious, he sprints down the hall. He suddenly feels cold and stops, drawing his gun. He slowly scans the darkness and listens for any enemy footsteps. He slowly makes his way forward watching, waiting for any movement or sound.

His foot suddenly steps into open space, and Bond loses his balance. His quick reflexes kick in, and he reaches out to grab the ledge only to find that it isn't there. He closes his eyes; this is the end of 007 James Bond.


	2. Crossing

Aoi Dragon: And Chapter 1… I am using the Westron names for the hobbits and some of the characters. I think you'll be able to figure out who is who, though. Also, I am aware about the language barrier between Earth and Arda; James is not. The Valar were nice to him and allowed him to understand Westron (but not read it). Please read and review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bond awakens in his apartment and holds his head. A dream; it was only a dream. He leans back and closes his eyes again, remembering the falling sensation. It had been as if something was literally pulling him downward into the black. Now he feels the same sensation of being pulled down.

Suddenly, Bond feels a sharp pain in his near his neck and his eyes snap open as he reaches under his pillow for his gun only to discover that neither the pillow nor the gun is there. He looks up to see a man in dark grey clothes glaring down a long sword blade at him.

"Who are you?" The man hisses.

Bond stares, utterly confused, but answers, "Bond. James Bond," As per his usual reply.

The man's eyes narrow, "Where do you hail from, Bond James Bond?"

The corner of Bond's mouth twitches, "My name is James Bond and I 'hail' from England."

"I have never heard of this…. Ig-land. Where is it?"

"Well," Bond slowly shifts to a sitting position, "considering I do not know where I am, it is hard to tell, Mr…"

"I am called Strider in these parts," The man lifts his sword away from Bond's neck, but is still on his guard, "You are near a town called Bree."

Bond frowns and imitates Strider's speech, "I have never heard of this… Bree… This will make things more difficult," He observes his surroundings to find that he is in a wooded area and it is raining. He looks back to Strider, "I am unarmed."

"I know," He answers, "but even though you have no weapon, you could be dangerous."

Bond smiles; he likes this 'Strider,' "Well, Mr. Strider, since I will be in need of shelter, could you lead me to this 'Bree' town you mentioned?"

"I could," Strider answers, "but I need to make sure of one thing…"

"Really? What is that?"

"Are you in league with the Dark Lord Sauron?"

"The who? I have never heard of such a person."

Strider nods and sheaths his sword, "Follow me, sir."

Bond notes that Strider never takes his hand off the hilt of his sword as they walk through the rain and mud, "Terrible weather tonight," Strider doesn't answer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They near a small town surrounded by a tall wooden wall. Strider knocks on the door and the Doorkeeper answers, "Yes?"

"I am Strider, a Ranger from the north," He says, "I found this poor man out in the rain. We shall need two rooms."

"Alright, I'll open the door fer yeh," The Doorkeeper does exactly that, and Strider and Bond enter the town.

Bond stops to stare at how primitive everything is. There are rats in the garbage, open sewers, and everybody reeks as if they hadn't taken a shower in weeks. Bond wrinkles his nose, "Where are all the cars?"

"I know not of what you speak," Strider answers softly, "but Bree has always been like this," He leads Bond to an inn; however Bond is surprised to find out that he cannot read the letters on the sign above the door.

"Mr. Strider, what does that say?" Bond points to the sign.

"It is the name of the inn," He answers, "The Prancing Pony. Can you not read?"

"I can speak, read, and write in several languages," Bond states, "But I have never seen this writing before."

Strider is slightly surprised, but hides it well under the hood of his cloak, "It is written in Common Tongue. That is the language you are speaking."

"I can read and write the language I am speaking; that sign is NOT in English," Bond argues.

Strider stops, "Ig-liss? I have never heard of such a language. Our Common Tongue is called 'Adûni,'" Bond is utterly confused and decides to drop the subject.

The Russians must have found him and are playing a trick on him, Bond concludes as he and Strider enter the Prancing Pony.

"You should buy new clothes. You are very noticeable in the crowd," Strider says quietly to Bond.

"I haven't brought any money with me."

"Then I shall find something for you," Strider walks up to the front desk, "Mr. Zilbirâpha, I need two rooms for at least one night."

"Very well Mr. Strider," The fat innkeeper replies, "Nob! Take these fine sirs to their rooms."

Bond and Strider follow the boy upstairs to two rooms right next to each other, "I hope you find these to your liking, sirs," Nob says before he disappears.

Strider turns to Bond and silently hands him some coins in a small bag on his belt, "Find yourself some clothes that fit and a weapon. Bree can be a dangerous village," with that, Strider disappears into his room.

Bond examines the coins. They are made of pure metal and look very old compared to the coins Bond is use to, "People still use these?" He mutters and goes into his room. There is no telephone, and no lamps; there isn't even a clock. There is a lit candle on the night stand, and that is all Bond has for light. Bond goes to his window and looks out on the rainy town. Drunks sit laughing on the porch across the street.

Bond stares at the coins Strider had given him and decides that if he wants to be stealthy, he will have to buy the things that would make him blend in with this strange and primitive society.

He wanders around the town casting loathing glares in the direction of anyone suspicious. He looks around for a shop and, using his instincts, he walks into the first place that looked remotely like a shop. He glances around as a man comes forward.

"May I help you?" Asks the man.

Bond nods, "Yes, I'm looking for some clothes, and perhaps a weapon."

"I can't give you a weapon, but I do have some clothes for cheap."

"Good because I don't have much money… Or at least I don't think I have much money," He takes out one of the coins, "How much is this worth?"

"You'll have to have eight of those to buy the cheapest clothes here."

Bond frowns, "Two for the clothes, and two for some boots."

"Seven for the whole thing."

"Three for the clothes, and three for the boots."

The shopkeeper pauses, "Done," He hands Bond some rag-like clothes with patches and a scratched belt, "A belt is included, sir."

Bond scowls, knowing that he has just been ripped off. However, the boots are in quite good shape. They even have sheaths for daggers. They are possibly worth five of the coins. However, Bond still does not know how much they are worth. He scowls at the shopkeeper and leaves in search of a weaponry shop.

Bond comes upon a blacksmith shop not far away. The rain has finally stopped, and there is a cold breeze coming from the northwest. He examines the daggers and swords.

"What are ye lookin' fer, sir?" The blacksmith comes out from the back of the shop.

"I am looking for a sword," Bond empties the rest of the coins in the purse onto a ledge, "A sword worth this much."

"Well, now, let's see…" The black smith counts the coins, "Twenty-five… I can give ye a short sword fer that. It's not th' best made, but it'll still slice through skin," He picks up a blade and shows it to Bond.

"I'll take it."

"That's fifteen right there," The blacksmith takes his money and pauses, "Do you want gloves t' go with that? It'll only cost you five more."

"Alright."

The blacksmith hands Bond some gloves and takes two more of the coins, "Thank ye fer yer business, sir."

Bond takes the short sword and gloves and heads back to the Prancing Pony. He changes in his room, strapping the sword to the belt that came with the clothes, and knocks on Strider's door. When he doesn't answer, Bond goes back down to the bar in search of his 'companion.'

"On the house, sir," Mr. Zilbirâpha gave Bond a pint of ale when he came in to the bar.

"Have you seen my… companion?" Bond asked, "Strider?"

"He's over there in th' corner, but I wouldn't recommend disturbin' him righ' now. You do know that he's one o' them Rangers," The innkeeper muttered, "Always bringin' trouble."

Bond looks to where the innkeeper had gestured and saw that Strider sat at a table hooded and smoking on a pipe. He has a pint in front of him, but it looks untouched. Bond frowns when suddenly some people near him gasped. He spins around as someone yells, "He just disappeared!"

Bond sees Strider living up to his name as he 'strides' forward with amazing speed and takes a child by the shoulder growling something that Bond can not hear. He follows Strider and the child to his room and tries to discern what is going on.

"You should be more cautious. That is no mere trinket you carry."

"I don't carry anything," The child's voice sounded more like the voice of a fully grown man, or at least a boy that had come of age.

"I do not believe you," There is a hissing sound, "I can avoid being seen when I wish it, but to disappear entirely… that is truly a rare gift," There is a pause, "Mr. Bond, I know you are there."

Bond's eyes widen. He thought he had been discreet about following them. He opens the door, "I have come to return what is left of the money you gave me."

Strider glares at him, "I do also know that you were listening."

"Listening and gathering information is… was part of my job," Bond shrugs, "It's a habit."

"Close the door," Strider orders and Bond does so. He puts the bag with the left over coins on a small night stand and watches the scene unfold.

"Who are you?" The child with a man's voice asks the question was directed at the both of them.

Bond stands by awkwardly in silence. Strider turns his gaze to the man-child, "Are you frightened?"

"Yes… I am."

"You are not nearly as frightened as you should be. I know what hunts you."

The door suddenly bursts open. Both Strider and Bond draw their weapons. Three other children come in bearing a candelabrum and another one with his fists ready, "Let him go, Longshanks, or I'll have you!"

Bond's eyes flick to Strider, and he notices that his sword blade had been broken into two pieces, but it is slightly melded together. The ranger sheaths his sword with an amused smile on his face, "You are brave, little kuduk, but that will not save you here. They are coming," He looks to Bond, who still has his sword out, "You can put that away now, Mr. Bond. These kuduk mean no harm. They are just looking out for a friend."

Bond sheaths his sword, staring at the man-children, "Kuduk?"

"Banakil, perianath, if you know them by those names."

James still did not understand, "They're not children, then?"

"By all means no!" One of the 'kuduk' replied, "We are fully grown, although I have a few years before I come of age for a kuduk."

"And… who is coming?" Bond asks.

"Is it those Black Riders?" A different kuduk asks, "We were followed to Buckleburry Ferry by some Black Riders…"

"They will come. I think it would be safer if you stayed here tonight. Your enemies know who you are; they know what you carry, and they will kill you to get it back."

"Sounds like the Russians," Bond muses to himself.

"Mr. Bond and I will help you gather your belongings from your room."

There was a knock on the door, "May I enter, sirs?" Comes the voice of the innkeeper.

"Enter," Strider acquiesces.

"I came bearing a letter to Mr. Underhill here, sir. I don't mean to intrude or nothing. Just came to deliver it… I'm sorry it slipped my mind for so long, but here it is," Mr. Zilbirâpha hands the kuduk that Strider had taken from the bar a letter, "Good evening, sirs," And leaves in an embarrassed huff.

"What does it say?" The kuduk gather around their friend to read the letter.

"It's from Gandalf!" One cries.

The kuduk, Mr. Underhill, looks to Strider, "How do we know that you're the REAL Strider? You could have taken his clothes and started acting like him."

Strider sighs, "My true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. 'All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost…' That poem was written about me, and I think that should help you be sure that I am who I say I am."

Mr. Underhill stares at him wide eyed, "Indeed it is a comfort to know that we can trust you. You are friend of Gandalf?"

"For many years."

"Well, then I have not been entirely truthful. I am Maura Labingi –"

"I know who you are," Strider – Aragorn – says curtly, "Maura Labingi, your gardener Banazîr Galbasi, and distant cousins, Razanur Tûc and Kalimac Brandagamba."

"And… Mr… Bond?" Maura looks to Bond.

"James Bond," He gives a nod, "I just arrived here and Strider, Aragorn, happened upon me in the rain."

"Do… do you know what it is that I carry?"

"A trinket of some sort that is dangerous… but I do not know why something so small would cause so much trouble. Then again, where I come from, the smallest things sometimes cause the most trouble."

"Come, kuduk, we must bring your belongings into this room," Aragorn instructs, "Your room is no longer safe due to Maura's mishap."


	3. Travel

Aoi Dragon: There seems to be interest in the story, although there are only a few reviews. I'm going more by hits… So, I know people are reading and not reviewing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Oh, by the way, the people who use contractions – other than James – mostly symbolizes status. Any questions on what the Westron words are, just ask in your review… so… READ AND REVIEW please!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Late that night, Aragorn watches out the window and Bond stand quietly in a corner leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. The kuduk, except Maura who has not yet fallen asleep, awaken to a high pitched screech which, to Bond, sounds like nails on a plate AND a chalkboard.

"What are they?" Asks Maura.

Aragorn stares out the rain coated window, "They were men once, great Kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of Power; they fell into darkness one by one, blinded by their greed and lust for power," Aragorn looks to the kuduk, "Now they are his eternal slaves, doing his will without question. They are called the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths and are neither living nor dead. They feel the presence of the One Ring and are drawn to it. They will never stop hunting you," He pauses, watching the frightened reactions on the kuduk's faces, "All four of you should get some sleep. We leave tomorrow at dawn," He then turns to Bond, "Come with me, Mr. Bond," Aragorn takes Bond to the next room, Bond's room, "Do you have any idea what you have just gotten yourself into?"

"Not really, but I am sure it isn't anything I can't handle."

"Those kuduk are carrying the fate of the world on their small shoulders. I do not trust you; I do not know you, but you know too much even through what has passed here. I do not think it wise to leave you behind."

"I don't know what's going on, but I can tell you that I have had my fair share of saving the world."

Aragorn eyes Bond skeptically, "What exactly is it that you do, Mr. Bond?"

"That I cannot tell you," He replies.

Aragorn scowls, "Well, I cannot go back on my decision. You must come with us, as much as I do not like it."

"I don't know my way around these parts very well. It would be nice to find some real civilization."

"Then you will have to travel far. The nearest city of Men is Edoras and that is several weeks away on foot."

"And I don't even know which direction to go," Bond smirks, "That's where you come in, Aragorn."

Aragorn's eyes flash and he hisses, "Do not call me by that name here. I am Strider here, and although you know my real name, I would appreciate it if you did not call me thus."

Bond arches an eyebrow in wonderment at the need for this alias, but does not ask any more questions, "Alright," He would ask later, or perhaps if he bided his time, Bond would find out anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bond awakens, hoping that the nightmare he had just had was just that: a nightmare, but he discovers that everything that had happened to him the night before was real. He was stuck in a place where the people carried swords and there were little people the size of children walking about with dangerous trinkets. What is the world coming to?

Without a razor, Bond could not shave and he scowled at his 'five-o'clock shadow.' He knows just by looking at Aragorn that he does not get to shave that often and probably does not own a razor. There is a soft knock on Bond's door and he arms himself, just in case.

"Mr. Bond, it is Strider. We are leaving soon. Are you ready?"

"Nearly," Bond puts on his tunic, straps his sword to his belt and opens the door, "I am coming."

Aragorn took Bond outside where the kuduk were waiting and eating at the same time, "About time you got here," Razanur says, handing Bond something that almost looked like food.

"Eat it," Banazîr says, "It's good. I'm afraid it's not a very big breakfast, Mr. Bond, but it will have to do for now. Mr. Strider wants to get going."

"You do not have much," Maura says softly.

"I was unceremoniously dumped here, in the middle of nowhere," Bond scowls, "Strider was kind enough to lend me some money to buy something more suitable for this environment."

"Come quickly," Aragorn instructs, "We must make haste. The Wraiths will find our trail easily if we go by road, so we must go through the wilderness."

"Mr. Strider, what about the pony?" Banazîr asks, petting a skin and bones pony that looked like it was old and had been whipped far too many times.

Aragorn actually smiles slightly, "We're taking him with us, of course. Did you name him yet?"

"Well, I kind of thought it was ironic to name him Bill," Banazîr babbles, "because of Bill Ferney bein' so mean to him an' all, but I don't know what else to call him."

"Bill," Bond muses, "is short for William, a good, strong name for any horse. Many Kings in my country were named William… One of the most famous was William the Conqueror who reclaimed the English throne, as was his right."

"Well, then it's a good name for the pony if it has such good associations to it," Banazîr smiles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time the sun has completely risen over the horizon, the kuduk and the two Men are a about a kilometer away from Bree, by Bond's calculation. The kuduk have been quiet due to tiredness and not having enough food, but by this time they finally start talking quietly amongst themselves. Maura finally asks, "Where do you think he's taking us?"

Aragorn surprisingly hears and replies, "We're going into the wild."

"But where are you leading us, Mr. Strider?" Banazîr asks.

"We are going to Karningul, Master Galbasi, to the House of Elrond."

Banazîr's face lights up, "Karningul! We're going to see the Elves!"

"Elves?" Bond questions.

"Yes, Mr. Bond, Elves are more than in the myths," Aragorn stops to answer. The two men hear some clanking and Aragorn turns to look back at the kuduk, "We do not stop until nightfall."

"Oh, but, what about breakfast?" Razanur asks.

"We had breakfast already," Bond says for he had been use to eating very little in the early mornings and having a nice big lunch at noontime with tea in the early afternoon.

"If you were referring to the bread we ate a few hours back, that was hardly enough to fill this kuduk's belly. So really by our standards we haven't had breakfast."

Bond glances at Aragorn who scowls, "You cannot cook out here, young kuduk," and Aragorn walks off.

"But we NEED our second breakfast! Elevensies! Luncheon and afternoon tea! Dinner! Supper!" Razanur calls and then turns to Kalimac, "He knows about them, right?"

"I wouldn't count on it, Raz," Kalimac sighs and barely catches an apple. He smiles at Razanur, takes a bite of the fruit, and continues walking.

Another apple hurtles through the air and hits Razanur on the head. He looks up, confused and then at the ground where the apple lay. He shrugs and picks it up to start munching on it.

"I hope that will do for now," Aragorn comes forward to give three apples to Banazîr, Maura, and Bond. Aragorn keeps a fourth for himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They have been traveling for eleven hours per day for five days, and Bond has quite a bit of scruff on his face.

"How long is it to this… Kargarnul… place?" Bond growls to Aragorn.

Aragorn corrects him, "Karningul. We will be one third of the way there tomorrow."

Bond scowls and swats at another mosquito, "How can you people live like this? Don't you have cars? Or at LEAST horses?"

"We do have horses, but with the whereabouts of the Nazgûl unknown… we could not risk horses. Also, the Wraiths chased off all the horses in Bree, except that pony."

"And cars?"

"I do not know what you speak of, Mr. Bond."

Again Bond scowls and grumbles, "This is the worst time I've ever had on a foreign country."

"What do these things eat when they cannot get kuduk?" Cries Kalimac as he and the other three kuduk wade thigh deep in the marshes.

Bond sees Razanur fall into a deep part of the marshes and walks up to him, "Here," Bond picks up the dirty, wet kuduk, "I'll carry each of you for a while."

"Thanks, Mr. Bond,"

"You can call me James," Bond smiles at Razanur.

"James… alright," Razanur smiles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They get out of the swamps by nightfall and they set up camp. Aragorn takes first watch while the kuduk sleep. Bond, being the uneasy type, stays awake and alert as well.

Aragorn starts singing the kuduk a lullaby in a language that Bond does not understand:

"Tinúviel elvanui,  
Elleth alfirin ethelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui  
A renc gelebrin thiliol."

By the end of the song, Maura is the only one of the kuduk that has stayed awake, "Who is the woman you sing of?"

Aragorn gazes at the kuduk sadly, "'Tis the 'Lay of Lúthien,' an elf maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

"She died," Aragorn turns away, "Get some sleep, Maura. We leave early again tomorrow."

Bond watches Aragorn's sad face and wonders at it, "That song has some meaning to you doesn't it, Aragorn?"

"Yes, in a way," The ranger replies, "I was raised by the Elves of Karningul. My father was killed while hunting orcs when I was very young, and my mother died eleven years ago."

"I never knew my parents," Bond suddenly admits, then clamps his mouth shut. Why did he say that?

"No child should ever have to live without a family," Aragorn says sympathetically, "I am sorry to hear that you have had such a hard life."

"There was a man who was like my brother," Bond continues almost unwillingly, but for some reason it feels good to talk to this ranger, "but I couldn't protect him, and he was killed in front of me eight years ago. I have yet to avenge his death."

"Mr. Bond–"

"James. We're friends now. Only my enemies continuously call me 'Mr. Bond.'"

"James," Aragorn smiles, "When we arrive in Karningul we shall ask Hîr Elrond why the Valar have placed you here with us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the sunset on the sixth day the group comes upon a hilltop that reminds Bond of a half-eaten mushroom.

"The great watchtower of Amon Sûl," Aragorn tells them, "We will rest here tonight."

As the kuduk unpack their belongings, including four very old swords and start a tiny fire to make dinner, Bond walks up to Aragorn, "Are you sure it is safe here? Even though we have higher ground –"

"As long as someone takes watch, we will be alright," The ranger says, "I am going to scout the rest of the tower to make sure no one else is here."

"Come back quickly," Bond frowns, "I am not very skilled with a blade," Aragorn nods, but still walks away. Bond turns to the kuduk, "As soon as you're done with that fire, put it out. As night comes, the fire will be easy to see from far away."

"Alright, Mr. Bond," Banazîr nods.

Bond goes a little ways away to get a look at the ground below. He can see the plains and marshes stretching out before him, and he sits on a rock, "What would M say about me now?" Bond rubs his scruffy chin and imitates M's voice, "'007, you are going against dress code! Get in a suit, and shave that beard at once!'" He smiles at the memory of his old boss. M had been replaced by a woman recently, and, unfortunately, she did not fall for Bond's charms.

He sits there for what seems like minutes, but hours pass and the sun sets. He suddenly hears Maura yelling, "Put out the fire, you fools!"

Bond straightens and looks out into the darkness. He can barely see five dark figures moving at the base of the tower. He jumps up, "They're here," He hisses to the kuduk, "You idiots have attracted the Wraiths! Where is Aragorn?"

"I don't know," Banazîr takes up his sword, but his hands are shaking as he holds the weapon. The other kuduk follow suit, but they look as frightened as Banazîr.

Bond frowns. The kuduk are even less trained with a sword than he is. Oh, how he wished he had his gun with him… not that it would do any good against the undead. Bond draws his sword, "Stay behind me. Protect Maura."

The Wraiths float towards them with their dark swords drawn and gleaming fearsomely in the pale moonlight. Bond lunges forward with his sword and it clashes with one of the Wraiths' blades. The MI6 agent pushes forward, gritting his teeth and sneering into the dark abyss that is the Wraith's face. The Nazgûl seems to laugh at him and easily pushes Bond backwards. The kuduk have been scattered and Maura suddenly screams. Bond foolishly takes his eyes off his opponent and suddenly there is a crack. His sword is split in two and he feels a dark cold rush up his right arm and into his very soul.

_"For England!" Alec cries out just before Ourumov shoots him in the head._

Bond shakes his head to clear his senses. He barely sees Aragorn jump into the fray yelling, "Elendil!" The ranger beats off the Wraiths with a torch and his broken sword.

Bond struggles to stay upright, but he feels so cold, "I'm sorry, Aragorn. I have… failed to protect the kuduk. Maura… I think… was stabbed by one of the Wraiths."

"He was stabbed by a Morgûl blade," The ranger confirms, kneeling over Maura, "I do not have the skill to heal this wound," Aragorn turns to Bond, "What ails you, James?"

"I… feel… cold," Bond grasps his right arm, which is slowly turning a purple-black-and-blue color.

Aragorn frowns, "This is not good. You have been touched by the Black Breath. We must make haste to reach Karningul before we lose Maura and James," The ranger picks up the wounded kuduk and places him on his back, "The rest of you will have to carry your belongings. The pony must be free if James happens to fall."

"I will not fall," Bond says with determination, "I have been close to death many times in my life. This is nothing but a chill."

"The Black Breath is not something to be taken lightly, James. It will take you."

"Gandalf!" Maura suddenly cries out, "Gandalf where are you!? Help!"


	4. Awakening

Aoi Dragon: There is interest in the story! Yay! I do take liberties on the schizophrenic Bond (he has seven different portrayals, and therefore seven different personalities). However, I do need to work on the Bond character because I am less familiar with that franchise. Also, no modern weapons are allowed in Arda. Why? Because once you run out of ammo… what use are they? My favorite scene is in this chapter. Please read and review and give feedback (especially if you notice tense problems because my brain HATES to think in present tense)! Thanks!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days pass and both Bond and Maura have become increasingly worse. Bond dreams of Alec's death continuously, and he hears himself say, "It's my fault. I couldn't save him," In his waking hours, he is in constant pain as the poison travels through his veins. By midday he is completely unconscious.

_"Half of everything is luck, James."_

_"And the other half?" 007 asks._

_"Fate," 006 answers._

………

_"Shut the door Alec, there's a draft………… Alec?" His friend is kneeling at the mercy of the Soviet Colonel Ourumov._

_"Come out and put your weapons where I can see them!" The Colonel yells to 007._

_Alec… No… My best friend..._

_"Finish the job, James! Blow them all to HELL!" 006 yells._

_"You have ten seconds," Ourumov cocks his gun and counts down, "Ten. Nine. Eight."_

_Bond hears a woman's… or is it a man's… voice speaking a strange language, "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad."_

_"For England!" Alec is shot in the forehead and he falls to the side._

_ALEC! NO! Not again! This cannot happen again! I will have my revenge on you, Ourumov._

_Suddenly the scene changes._

_"Andrew!" She runs to the crib and takes out the baby, "They have found us!"_

_"I know," A man takes a gun from a cabinet, "We will have to fight them, Monique. Fight for James."_

_"How did they find us?"_

_"Sauron must be coming back into power. The Kings of Gondor have fallen, and our Dúnedain Kings are in hiding," There is a noise outside, "Run! Run, Monique! Take James with you! RUN!"_

_The woman runs with the baby, "You are no longer safe, my little James. We have to run. If Sauron finds a way to cross over more than just orcs… we must close the Barrier. We were born there; we keep the Barrier open. I'm sorry…" She lays the baby on the neighbors' doorstep, "They know your name, at the very least, James. I love you. Perhaps one day the Valar will open the Barrier and send you back to our homeland… to the Dúnedain. Farewell my sweet baby," She runs back the way she came and soon, everything turns red and dark._

_"FOR ENGLAND!" Alec cries again._

_"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad," This time the voice in the strange language was more powerful and more persuasive, "Do not blame yourself, young Dúnedan. None of these happenings are your fault. Come back to the world of the living."_

James stirs and slowly opens his eyes. A very handsome man looks down on him kindly, "Where am I?" James asks.

"You are in Karningul, Imladris as it is in the tongue of the Elves," The man answered. James notices that the man has pointed ears as the he continues, "I am Elrond, and this is my house. I welcome you, young Dúnedan."

"What is a Dúnedan?" James tries to sit up.

"The Dúnedain are men who can trace their bloodline back to the ancient Númenórians led by Elendil and his heirs, Isildur and Anárion," The 'man' or 'elf,' James starts to think the latter, pauses, "Many millennia have passed since these men have led the Dúnedain, but the bloodline still lives in the Rangers of the North and the noble Gondorian of the south."

James blinks, trying to understand, "What does this have to do with me?"

"You are one of the Dúnedain, James Bond," Elrond says, "We thought your line was lost when Halhigil and his wife, Esgaldis, disappeared well over one hundred years ago," James stays in bewildered silence, "They were your parents. They must have changed their names to fit with your society."

James still looks completely confused, "My father was Scottish, and my mother was from Switzerland; they were killed in a rock climbing accident."

Elrond sighs, "You saw the truth in your dreams. That is how I knew you were Dúnedain. Halhigil changed his name to… And… Andrew? And adopted the accent of the place where the Barrier sent him. He and your mother must have been separated when they fled through it. Sauron's armies would not have let them escape Mordor so easily."

"Who IS this 'Sauron' I keep hearing about?"

"Sauron is a dark necromancer; the evil that currently plagues our world," Elrond explained, "There is much history that you must learn, but we do not have the time presently. All I can say is that your ancestors fought with the Seventh Army of Elendil and Isildur alongside the High King Gil-Galad and myself in the Last Alliance against Sauron in the Second Age –"

"How long ago was that?" James interrupts.

"Well over three thousand years ago," Elrond says solemnly.

James gapes, "Three… thousand…"

"As I was saying, your ancestors fought in the Seventh Army of Elendil and Isildur. I heard in your dreams that some also call you… double-oh-seven?" Elrond stares at James for affirmation, which is given, "It fits you well," The Elf Lord pauses, "I will send some Elves to fit you new clothing. I know not where you received your clothes, but they are terribly made. I shall come back to see how you are fairing at dinner time. You may be able to rise from your bed by then."

Elrond exits the room to leave James to his thoughts. However, he is not long left alone before four excited kuduk run into his room, "YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Cries Razanur as he jumps on the bed.

"We were very worried, Mr. Bond," Banazîr smiles, "Mr. Maura awoke this morning, and after seeing us, he asked where you were. When Lord Elrond came out to say that you were awake and well –"

"We just had to come in here to see you!" Kalimac interrupts Banazîr's sentence.

"I cannot believe you are Dúnedain," Maura says to James, "Why did you not tell us?"

"I didn't know," The bewildered MI6 agent says.

"Well, we're glad you're alright, Mr. Bond. You had us quite worried when you didn't wake up when Mr. Maura did."

"I'm alright now, Banazîr."

"Everyone calls me 'Ban.' Even Mr. Maura calls me 'Ban.'

"Okay, Ban."

"O…kay? What does that mean?" Maura asked.

James' eyebrows go up, "'Okay' is a phrase meaning 'yes,' 'agreed,' 'alright'… among many other meanings."

"What a strange word," Kalimac muses, "O…kay… Hmm… I do not like it much. One word having so many meanings can be confusing."

"I'll try not to say it again," James frowns, "It's a habit, but I'll try to accommodate."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James looks down over the entrance to Karningul and watches as dwarves and Elves enter the realm. He frowns when he realizes that he can't tell whether the Elves are male or female.

"Welcome to Imladris, James Bond," A female voice says behind him.

James turns to see the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. He smiles, "And who might you be?"

"I am Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Elrond," She curtsies slightly, "I saw your confusion when staring at our woodland kin. What is it that you are confused about?"

"I was just thinking that I could not tell the men from the women, but I can now see that the women are much more beautiful," James takes a step closer.

"Indeed all Elves are fairer than the females of the race of men," She acknowledges his observation.

"You are very lovely, Arwen Undómiel."

"Some say that I bear resemblance to Lúthien," She says, "Do you know the story?"

"A little. Aragorn sang it to the kuduk."

Arwen smiles, "A, Estel. He would do something like that," She pauses suddenly and curtsies, "Excuse me," And she leaves his sight.

Never had James seen a woman as beautiful as Arwen Undómiel. He would charm her, and like all women, she would fall in love with him.

"Elves are not like women from the race of men, James Bond," Twin elves come forward, "Their hearts beat differently."

"And besides, you cannot have her," one twin says.

"Her heart has been lost to someone else," The other adds.

"So be on your guard, James Bond, for the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, will not tolerate seduction," With that warning, the twins leave James to his thoughts.

James smirks, "There's no way you can stop me. All women fall to my bed sooner or later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that afternoon, James is given new clothes to wear and a razor, since he requested it. The Elves also draw water for a bath before the banquet that evening. James is able to make his beard shorter, but he still has some scruff. He looks in the mirror and is suddenly reminded of Aragorn. James frowns in wonderment at the slight resemblance of clear blue eyes and dark hair.

He enters the great dining hall, "Ah, James Bond, welcome," Elrond nods to him and James finds a seat at the table.

He notes that there is a slight separation between the Elves and the dwarves and the only other man there is some old man in gray. James wonders where Aragorn is. Then James sees Arwen, still as beautiful as ever, and smiles at her. She gives a nod and sits next to Elrond and the twins James had met earlier. The twins glare at him and James quirks a smirk in their direction to which they scowl and turn to their meals.

After the banquet, everyone starts talking as wine is handed out in goblets. James wishes for a vodka martini, but since vodka seems to not exist in this plain of existence – such atrocities – he will have to make due with the wine.

James walks over to Arwen to speak with her, but Elrond comes towards him, "I want you at a Council I am holding tomorrow morning."

"What? Council? Why? I have nothing to do with this place. Why would you want me there?"

"I want you there because you are the only other Dúnedain here; the other representative of Arnor is torn between two lands," The elf lord says cryptically, "The Council is at ten o'clock tomorrow. I expect you to be there."

James swears he almost heard an echo of M's irritated voice in Elrond's request. He could almost hear M saying, "I expect you to be there, 007," James smiles at the memory of the old M who had retired only a year after Alec had been executed by those bastard Russians. James looks around for Arwen again, but she is no where to be found. Frowning, James turns to one of the woodland Elves and starts conversing with him.

The Elves are from Greenwood, now called Mirkwood, ruled by Thranduil. The realm is very near the dark land of Mordor, and the Elves have come to give Elrond news from the northeast. However, they would not tell James what this news is, and he highly doubts that he would understand it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James wakes up early the next morning and finds new cloths set out for him. Fifteen minutes later he hears the whispering of the kuduk and opens his door, "Do you realize how early it is?"

The kuduk look up at him, "We were hungry, James," Razanur says.

James smiles, "Well, I'm hungry as well. Let's get something to eat, hmm?" The kuduk grin and they go to the dining area.

An exhausted looking dark haired man is sitting at one of the tables with his head down and at least a pint of warm liquid near his right hand. Upon hearing James and the kuduk enter, the man looks up. James freezes and goes pale.

"James, what's wrong?" Maura asks.

"Alec…"

"What's 'alec?'" Ban asks.

"Alec is not a 'what' but a 'who,' and Alec is dead," James continues to stare at the man.

"Do I know you?" His voice is clear and clipped, just like Alec's voice. His eyes are the same icy green color as Alec's eyes.

James swallows and tries to find words in his knotted throat, "No," He finally chokes out, "I took you for someone else," Except for the long dark hair and the dark goatee, the man in front of James looks exactly like Alec "006" Trevelyan.

The man eyes James with those uncanny green eyes before taking a drink from his cup and leaving, "Do you know who that is, James?" Kalimac asks.

"No, but he looks almost exactly like my best friend," James replies, his voice a raspy whisper. He clears his throat, "Let's get something to eat."


	5. The Fellowship of the Ring

Aoi Dragon: Well, here is the Council of Elrond. I'm following more the book – or at least trying to – than the movie because of the changes I have made. I think I have forgotten a disclaimer of the obvious: _LotR_ belongs to Tolkien and his estate and New Line Cinema; James Bond and other mentioned characters with that mixed up movie plot line are property of Ian Fleming and those people that make the movies; all the actors in the movies are properties of themselves and their families. I have used these things as inspiration and a basis for this story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten o'clock comes quickly and James entered the pavilion where the Council was to take place. He sits on Aragorn's left side about three seats away from Alec Trevelyan's doppelganger. Maura and an older kuduk are at the Council, as is the old man in gray. The two dwarves sit glaring daggers at the Elves while a few of them sit near Elrond, unfazed by the death glares they are receiving.

"Strangers and friends from near and far, you have all come today with news or a need to seek Council," Elrond starts, "Firstly, since not all of our guests know each other," The elf lord motions to Alec's doppelganger, who stands with a slight nod, "Boromir, son of the Steward Denethor of Gondor arrived at early dawn this morning seeking council. Here, I believe, all of your questions will be answered, Lord Boromir," Elrond looks around the Council, "I believe other introductions are in order."

"Then, by your leave Lord Elrond, I will start," The old man in gray stood, "Many of you already know me. I am Gandalf the Gray, known in the south and to the Elves as Mithrandir. I have brought ill news from Isengard; but first, let us start at the beginning."

James listens intently as the dwarves tell of the disappearance of their cousin Balin of Moria and a messenger of Mordor to the halls of Lonely Mountain promising the restoration of the Dwarven Rings in return for information about the One. Gandalf then tells the story of Sauron's One Ring. The story is later picked up by the kuduk, Bilba Labingi, uncle to Maura, who found the ring by the creature called Gollum. The woodland Elf, Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, tells of the escape of Gollum from the halls of Mirkwood; it was the reason he has come to Imladris.

Boromir interrupts the story, "A dream came to my brother, Faramir, several times, before it also came to me. In the dream I saw the eastern sky grow black as a night without stars. Then from the west I heard a voice cry out this riddle: 'Seek the blade that was broken:/In Imladris it dwells./There shall be counsels taken/Stronger than Morgûl-spells./There shall be shown a token/That Doom is near at hand/For Isildur's Bane shall awaken/And the banakil forth shall stand.' Much of this riddle now makes sense to me. Here are banakil, and we do speak of Isildur's Bane, but what of the sword that was broken?"

"If you look for the broken sword, here it is," Aragorn stands and thrusts his sword to the floor. The blade comes out of it's sheath to show how the two pieces have been welded together.

"And what would a mere ranger have to do with Gondor?" Boromir sneers at Aragorn.

"This ranger is of the Dúnedain of the north," Elrond explains, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn in a direct line from Isildur himself through many fathers of the Dúnedain. He is the one true heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Aragorn?" Boromir stares at the ranger in surprise, but then something flickers in his eyes that James had seen in Alec many times. Boromir scowls, "Gondor does not need a king," James watches the Gondorian as he returns to his seat and sees a flash of regret cross his face. Apparently, he did not mean to insult Aragorn, but why Boromir had said that in the first place is beyond James' comprehension. The MI6 agent notes to ask one of the two about it after the Council about this.

As the Council continues, James again starts to ask himself why he is there. He has nothing to do with this One Ring. His only connection to this world is through Aragorn – James now knows why they look similar, they are both Dúnedain, but Aragorn is the heir to a KING SHIP! James has no idea what to think of that, and Boromir bothers him. He speaks of using the Ring against Sauron, but all the others argue that it must be destroyed in the fires of some mountain far away. The old man – Gandalf – speaks of the treason of some other old man named Saruman and how that bodes ill for all. James is utterly confused as to what is going on, so when arguments erupt between the two opposing parties of "use it" and "destroy it," James doesn't bother participating. He notes that Aragorn does not argue either.

"I will take it!" Maura's tiny voice yells and the arguing slowly subsides. All look at the small kuduk, "I will take the Ring to Mordor."

"Ah! Mr. Maura isn't going anywhere without me!" Ban cries, running forward from the bushes.

Elrond frowns, but there is an amused glint in his eyes, "No, indeed. It seems that we cannot separate the two of you even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not," Banazîr blushes and the Elf Lord continues, "This meeting will recess until Gandalf and I decide who will also accompany the Ring-bearer on this perilous journey."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By evening, the number of people to go on the journey has been decided: ten would accompany Maura on his quest to Mordor, "Ten for the Dark Lord Sauron and his nine Ringwraiths – the Ring-bearer and nine companions," Elrond explains to James because everyone else already knew what ten meant. However, the people going on the journey have not been chosen.

There is another feast that evening and Boromir approaches James, "Who exactly are you, Mr. Bond? Your name is not like those I have ever heard before."

"Have you traveled all over this world?" James snipes back, just like he would with Alec.

"No…" Boromir frowns, "I was only wondering where you are from and why you looked at me as if you knew me."

The MI6 agent mentally winces, "I mistook you for someone I knew nine years ago," The Gondorian arches an eyebrow and James continues, "He died. You look very much like him; however he had blonde hair, not black."

Boromir nods with understanding, "During my years as Captain of the Gondor army, I have lost many good men. Sometimes their sons come to the army and I mistake them for their fathers," James stays silent and stares at his drink, Alec's death flashing through his mind for the millionth time since he died almost nine years before, "Mr. Bond?"

James blinks and shakes his head, "He was a good friend, and I got him killed all for the sake of the mission."

"I am sure he was honored by his sacrifice," Boromir assured James, "You shouldn't feel guilty about it; it was not your fault."

"But it WAS my fault. I went back to change the timers on the bomb instead of shooting that bastard Ourumov! I could have saved Alec!"

"In all my years as Captain, there are many things that I look back on and regret," Boromir puts a warrior's grip on James' shoulder, "but one thing I never do is regret a noble sacrifice. I do not think your friend would want you to feel guilty about that event."

Aragorn approaches them, "I agree. I am also sure that your friend would not want you to feel guilt over his noble death."

"Alec once told me that my duty was always more towards the mission rather than towards the people I am trying to protect," James shifts under the eyes of Boromir and Aragorn, "You don't know how many friends I have lost because of my job."

"What did you do before you came here?" Aragorn asks.

James hesitates and reluctantly replies, "I am a spy for an agency called MI6. I can't tell you more than that. I have told Aragorn that I am from a place called England."

"And where is Ig-land?" Boromir asks, "I have never heard of it, and I have seen many maps of Arda."

"England," James pauses, trying to think about how to explain, "is a country from another plain of existence," Both men stare at James disbelievingly, "Have either of you heard of," He pauses, trying to remember his parents' real names, "Halhigil and Esgaldis?"

"I have heard of them," Aragorn says, "They disappeared from the north over one hundred years ago. They were both Dúnedain and young, so they easily could have survived for a long time afterwards."

"They crossed some sort of barrier to Earth," James says with a nod, "That is where I was born."

"So, you are a Dúnedan." Boromir rubs his bearded chin.

"I suppose I am," James answers.

"I would have otherwise thought you Gondorian."

"I have never been to Gondor or to the north –"

"You will have to come to my city. Minas Tirith is the most beautiful city in Arda," Boromir says proudly and adds quickly, "Of course Karningul has its charms, but it is not Minas Tirith."

The three men are silent for a few moments before James speaks again, "I have a favor to ask of you. I don't know how to handle a sword. My people have weapons unlike what you have seen, so we no longer have use for swords."

"I would be glad to teach you," Aragorn offers.

"As would I," Boromir says with a nod, "Although he may benefit more from your experience, my lord."

"We fight in different styles, Lord Boromir," Aragorn looked to his future Steward as if re-evaluating him, "I think James could learn from both of us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James soon discovers that he is much better with a sword than he thought before. He and Boromir bond through their sparring, since Aragorn has taken more to the bow than the sword. James later finds out that Aragorn's broken sword, Narsil, is in the process of being re-forged. The MI6 agent also learns more about his Dúnedain heritage and the history of Arda.

Aragorn and Boromir also train the kuduk to sword fight. Since the Men are much bigger and stronger than the kuduk, they have to change how they fight so they do not hurt the small banakil.

October becomes November; November becomes December. By this time, James has become an excellent swordsman. His weapons training at MI6 had included weapons like this, so James only needed to touch out his skills.

During this time, the members of the Fellowship are slowly chosen. With Maura and Ban as the first two of the Fellowship, the third to be chosen is Gandalf; as a guide and a wizard, for he would be a powerful ally an excellent protector of the Ring-bearer. Fourth is Aragorn for the joining of the countries of Arnor and Gondor. Fifth is Legolas as a representative for all of the Elves. Sixth is Gimli, son of Glóin, for the dwarves. Seventh is Boromir for easy passage into the White City if the quest should turn in that direction. The last three have been the hardest for Elrond to choose. He had thought Glorfindel, but there was no need for another Elf in the Fellowship because the dwarves would protest to being out numbered by the foppish Elves. The last three could not be Elves or dwarves.

Gandalf finally suggests Razanur, Kalimac and James. Elrond accepts James, for he has seen the massive improvement in his skills with weaponry; however the Elf lord is not sure that the two kuduk in question would be good to have along. Gandalf must have made a convincing argument because Razanur and Kalimac both become part of the Fellowship.

"Why am I going with the Fellowship?" James asks Gandalf, "I have nothing to do with Sauron or the Ring. I don't even belong in this world!"

"You have been chosen, James, by the Valar," Gandalf replies, "Though we do not know why, Lord Elrond thinks it a good idea for you to accompany us," There is a twinkle in the old wizard's eye, "And you can prevent Boromir or Aragorn from cutting off the other's head."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I have heard that you are to leave with the Fellowship," Arwen approaches James.

"Yes, I am," A smile crosses his face, "Though I'm not sure why I'm going."

"The Elves of Imladris have made something for you. Will you accompany me?" She asks.

"Of course, my lady," James grins.

Arwen takes him to the forgery, "We have made a sword for you," She explains, "It has been made alongside Estel's sword."

Aragorn comes out of the forgery with the blade of his new sword gleaming in the light of the noon day sun, "I have named the sword re-forged Andúril, Flame of the West," He sees James with his arm on the small of Arwen's back, "You travel dangerous ground, James Bond. I would take your hand away from the Lady Arwen this instant, unless you want to be the first victim of this blade."

"I have seen no claim to her," James says, but he still takes his hand away from her back.

Aragorn's eyes narrow, "I will have you know that the Lady Arwen and I spoke our troth to each other many years ago. She wears my ring around her neck."

James turns to Arwen and sees a ring on a chain around her neck. The ring is of two snakes devouring each other. He swallows the lump in his throat, "I am sorry. I did not see it."

"_Eithad!_" (Insulting) Aragorn growls at him and sheaths his new sword, "You will do well to remember that the etiquette here is different from your world. You do not want to be in the same position again, unless you want your head separated from your body."

"So, you would kill me in my sleep?" James ventures.

"You do not know me well, but if I were to kill you, Mr. Bond, you would be awake, standing in front of me, and you would be armed," With that Aragorn offers his arm to Arwen and takes her from the forgery.

For James, this is the first time someone of great power has actually made him feel guilty about his womanizing. He shrugs it off and enters the forgery, "I heard that you have a sword for me?"

An Elf turns to him, "Yes, here is your sword, Mr. Bond."

James holds up the sword and it glimmers slightly in the light of the fires, "Magnificent," He breaths.

"What shall be its name?" The Elf inquired.

"Name?" James blinks, "Well…" He pauses to think, "What is 'defender' in your language?"

"Veriol."

"Then my sword's name will be Veriol?" James looks to the Elf for pronunciation correction, but the Elf nods in approval. The MI6 agent smiles at his new sword, "In the name of Alec Trevelyan… I name you after him, oh sword of mine: Veriol. You will help me avenge his death."


	6. The Misty Mountains

Aoi Dragon: Not many reviews. Oh well. I can see that quite a few people are at least reading. :) I hope people are enjoying the altered story. I only wish you would review, give me feedback and stuff. It would be most useful. So please read and review and when you're done with this chapter press the review button in the lower left corner. Thank you!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James packs his belongings, including a razor to prevent his beard from getting too long, in a small bag. He does not need much else because he knows that he, Legolas, and Aragorn will hunt for their meals.

The Fellowship gathers at the entrance of Karningul on the eve of December 25th. James does not understand why they have the Fellowship start their quest in the middle of winter, but he does not have a choice as to when they leave.

"The Fellowship gathers at the beginning of a great quest," Elrond says at the end of his farewell speech, "No oath or bond is stronger than the one you have with your companions. Fare you well. The blessings of Elves, men, and all free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship waits for the Ring-Bearer," Gandalf says to Maura.

Maura moves forward and they slowly exit Karningul. After much complaining and requesting, Ban finally persuades Aragorn to take the pony they had brought from Bree. The Fellowship starts off with Maura at the head, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Ban, Bill the pony, Kalimac (Kali), Razanur (Razar), Boromir, James and ending with Aragorn who looks to Arwen before leaving.

As Boromir goes through the arch, he takes up a white and gold horn and sounds a blast that echoes through the forest and Karningul. James glances back at Elrond to see that he is as displeased as the MI6 agent.

"Thank you for giving away our position," James hisses to Boromir.

"Every journey I have been on starts with the sounding of the Horn of Gondor."

"Boromir," Elrond calls out, and the Gondorian turns to the Elf lord. James smirks and walks past Boromir as Elrond starts speaking with him crossly.

Aragorn comes up to James with a smirk on his face, "It seems that Lord Elrond is displeased with Boromir blowing his horn."

"I can see why. We are supposed to be leaving in stealth. He just alerted all enemies in the surrounded area to our departure."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship walks along the foot hills next to the mountains, which – James finds out – are called the Hithaeglir or Misty Mountains. Six days pass and the kuduk start becoming sad.

"What's the matter, Razar? Kali?" James asks.

"We will not have ale to drink on New Year's Eve," Kali frowns with a disappointed look on his face.

"Is it already December thirty-first?" James looks surprised.

"It is Penninor, the Last Day," Aragorn says, "Our months are all thirty days long. Tomorrow is Minien, the First Day. Then January starts. Do you understand?"

"I get it," James nods.

That evening, Gandalf stands in front of the Fellowship, "Because it is the end of the year, we shall not start at dawn tomorrow. We will rest until midday and then continue our journey to Hollin. What say you?"

There are several murmurs of agreement. They set up camp on a hill with sparse bits of trees. Just like Gandalf said, the Fellowship starts climbing again at midday towards Hollin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eight days later the Fellowship arrives in Hollin and set up camp on a hill. Boromir, Kali, and Razar start sparring as Ban cooks some sausages for dinner.

"Remember what we have taught you," The Gondorian says, "One, two, five," With each number, Razar strikes Boromir's sword, "Good, very good."

"Move your feet, Razar," Aragorn watches nearby as he smokes on his pipe before he turns to talk to Gandalf.

Boromir turns to the other kuduk, "Kali?"

"You look good, Raz, but I'm going to do better," Kali comes forward with his sword ready.

"Faster!" Boromir smirks and repeats the form faster. James smiles as he sees a bit of Alec in Boromir's attitude towards the kuduk.

"I suggest we go through the mines," Gandalf says to Aragorn, "Caradhras is far too cold at this time of year, and I worry for the kuduk."

"The mines are more dangerous. Remember that the dwarves have not heard from the Lord of Moria for quite some time," The Dúnedan argues back, "I suspect that something may have happened there."

Gandalf sucks on his pipe and at great length says, "That is some good reasoning, Aragorn. We shall try the Pass of Caradhras."

"Caradhras? Moria?" James wonders aloud.

"Caradhras is a mountain, the Redhorn in the Common Tongue," Aragorn points to a very threatening-looking mountain a few miles south from Hollin, "and Moria is the dwarven mines that is ruled by Gimli's cousin, Balin."

"Oh, I see. What exactly is wrong with the mines? It's the middle of winter. Climbing a mountain may not be the best idea…"

"CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" Legolas suddenly interrupts.

"Hide!" Aragorn yells as Boromir gathers the kuduk. They hide in the bushes as some abnormally large crows fly past.

Moments later, they all cautiously come out of hiding, "What WAS that? What were those birds?" James asks.

"Crebain," Gandalf says softly, "Servants of Saruman. The Gap of Lôgrad is closed to us. We must wait to move on for the cover of night."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They spend the next two days climbing the foothills to Caradhras. As they get higher up the mountain, a huge snow storm starts driving them down into the already deep snow drifts. For an entire day they try to make it through the storm.

"We have to stop!" James yells through the howling wind, "We can't move on with this raging snow storm!"

"Someone or something MUST be causing this storm!" Boromir yells, "I would say it is Sauron! He's trying to bring down the mountain on top of us!"

"Legends say that the mountain is evil; that it enjoys spilling the blood of travelers try that cross it," Aragorn yells back, "It may only be the mountain!"

"Do you really think this Sauron can control the weather?" James argues, "It could just be that we are climbing a mountain in the middle of winter, and the weather changes for the worst. Do you KNOW how many times this has happened to expert mountain climbers? You don't even have a weather prediction system!"

The Fellowship is silent, considering James' words, and Boromir yells, "We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the kuduk! We must turn back!"

"You are right," Gandalf nods, "We cannot cross the mountain in this weather. We shall make our way back to the base."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It takes them a whole day to get back down the mountain. Boromir and Aragorn plowing through the snow to make a path for the kuduk and Legolas keeping his Elf eyes and ears open for danger. The Fellowship camps at the base of the mountain and try to decide a new route.

"We can take the route through Moria," Gandalf suggests, "Or we can turn back to Karningul. The Gap of Lôgrad is being watched by Saruman, and it would be hard to slip past his spies. Caradhras is an impossible trek due to the snowstorm. What do all of you think we should do?"

"If we return to Karningul, we are admitting defeat," Maura says, "I do not want to do that. We have set out on this journey do destroy It. I do not want to admit failure."

"There are too many of us to slide through the Gap of Lôgrad unnoticed," Boromir says, "Even though it is the swiftest route, I do not think we should risk taking the kuduk so close to the traitorous wizard."

The wizard pauses, "I need to meditate. I shall give you my conclusion by morning."

Aragorn nods, "First watch will be James and Boromir, next Legolas and Gimli, then Legolas and me. We shall allow the kuduk to sleep as long as possible. They have had enough troubles trying to keep warm while on Caradhras."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours after midnight, Aragorn suddenly shakes James awake, "We have company. Arm yourself."

The MI6 agent jumps up, mostly awake and takes up Veriol, "What's out there?" He asks Legolas.

"_Draug_," The Elf answers.

"You do realize that I have no idea what that means."

"Wolves," Aragorn translates, "but these are strange beasts. They are possibly Wargs."

Boromir is getting the kuduk up and armed. They have to be battle ready by the time these 'wolves' decide to have breakfast.

The 'wolves' close in; the Fellowship can see their eyes glowing in the dark, "They are toying with us," Boromir hisses, his sword and shield ready.

"Be ready; they will strike at any moment," Aragorn raises Andúril.

The first wolf springs into action trying to reach the kuduk. It is easily shot down by Legolas, but the arrow hits it in the shoulder. Aragorn finishes it off by cutting open its throat.

More wolves come in and James' MI6 skills snap into place. Even though he has no gun, he has his sword, and he will make use of that weapon. The first wolf that comes at him opens its mouth to show its large fangs in order to eat him, but Veriol saves him by stabbing the wolf in the throat. He goes into 007 mode and lashes out at the other wolves with the speed and agility that his training allows him. However, the wolves are just as quick. One wolf claws his left arm, shredding the sleeve.

"James!" Boromir yells and comes to his aid, killing the wolf that wounded him, "Are you alright?"

The MI6 agent gives a curt nod and slashes at another wolf, which dodges the blow. There is a howl and the wolves retreat into the night. James is breathing hard, his adrenaline rushing due to the short battle. He straightens, runs a hand through his hair and then takes a cloth from his belt to wipe off his sword, "Well, that was interesting."

The Fellowship stares at him. They can see the cold calculation in his eyes, his changed demeanor, "James," Boromir comes forward, "Perhaps it is time that you told us of your past so we can understand you better," James stays silent, "I know you prefer to be secretive about your profession, but James, who are we going to tell?"

The MI6 agent sucks in a sharp breath through his nose. The last phrase sounded so much like something Alec would say. He looks to Gandalf, "Have you decided our route?"

"We shall journey to the Mines of Moria," The wizard says with a nod, "We must leave now before the wolves come back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I know how it feels to lose oneself in battle," Boromir says, "I do not blame you. In time, you will learn to manage your battle senses. It took me a long time –"

"I've been fighting for almost eighteen years."

"And I have been in battle since before I was eighteen years of age. It takes longer for some to become accustomed to battling with a sword," Boromir pauses, "I understand that your method of battle is much different in your world."

"Yes, we have weapons that shoot small metal stones rapidly," James tries to think of a comparison, "These weapons shoot faster than the Elves can shoot their bows," The Gondorian stares at the MI6 agent in surprise, "I'll elaborate when we get to Moria."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By nightfall, the Fellowship reached the side of the mountain. A huge lake made the path very narrow and difficult to navigate in the dark.

"There is something in the water," James says to Aragorn.

The Dúnedan nods, "I sense it also. We must be cautious."

"The walls of Moria," Gandalf declares as they continue walking.

Gimli nods, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Sometimes even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf adds.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas smirks and the Dwarf glares at the Elf.

Gandalf runs his hand across the wall, "Now… let's see… Ithildin… It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight," He explains to the members of the Fellowship who do not speak the Elvish tongue. The wizard looks up to the night sky as the moon comes out from behind a cloud.

James watches the magic happen as a door appears on the wall where it had not been before. Boromir comes towards him, "There are more things in this world that I am guessing that you do not understand."

"My world is one of technology and logic; no magic," James explains.

Aragorn comes towards them as Gandalf tells the Fellowship what the doors say, "While we are waiting you could tell us about yourself, James; your life in… Ig-land."

"England," James corrects, "Very well."

Hours pass and James has tells the Fellowship, except Gandalf, about his missions against villains like Goldfinger, Dr. No, and many, many others. He tells in detail his mission with Alec Trevelyan against Ourumov, and the death of his best friend, comrade, and 'younger brother.'

"Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" Gandalf yells loudly, and still nothing happens, "Oh, it's useless," He turns to Ban who is comforting the pony, "The mines are no place for a pony, Banazîr, everyone must unpack their belongings; take only what you need."

"But… Gandalf, won't Bill be in danger?" Ban protectively hugs the pony's neck as Aragorn, Boromir and James unpack the pony.

The wizard sighs, "I can only do this for the pony," He quickly says words of protection over the pony after the saddlebags have been unpacked.

"Do not worry, Ban, he knows the way home," Aragorn tries to reassure the kuduk.

"Farewell, Bill," Ban pats the pony's nose and lets him go.

Boromir tosses a stone into the water. He immediately receives glares from both Aragorn and James as Maura says, "Do not disturb it. The depths of that send out a warning of ill will."

"Gandalf, what exactly DOES 'speak "friend" and enter' mean?" Kali asks.

"I do not expect a young kuduk…" Suddenly Gandalf's eyes light up, "Oh… yes," The wizard chuckles, "I should have known it would be that easy. I had translated it wrong. It should say: 'SAY "friend" and enter.' And the Elvish word for 'friend' is 'mellon.'"

The doors open inward and the Fellowship slowly enters into the darkness. There is a terrible smell in the blackness of the entrance.

"This cannot be a mine," Boromir declares wiping a hand over his nose and mouth, "It is a tomb."

Gimli bows his head, "It is as we feared. Moria has been taken."

"We must get out," Boromir draws his sword, "We should never have come here. We make for the Gap of Lôgrad!"

"AHHHH!" Maura suddenly cries as a tentacle drags him out the door.

"Mr. Maura!" Ban cries and instantly reacts by cutting off the tentacle and dragging Maura back into the mine, "Are you alright, Mr. Maura?"

"Move!" James grabs the two kuduk as more tentacles spray at the door from the water. The creature, what ever it is, closes the entrance to Moria.

Gandalf puts a white crystal in his staff, and it illuminates the mine, "We have put one choice before us. We must make the journey through Moria. Walk softly, my friends, we do not know what lives here now. It will take us three days to get to the other side. I trust you can stay quiet for that long," The wizard looks pointedly at the kuduk before they continue into the dark, damp mine.


	7. A Mighty One Falls

Aoi Dragon: I have this next chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it. It's been a while since I've updated this story. I've had hundreds of plot bunnies without any successful complete stories. Well, enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they walk they can see veins of some sort of metal in the walls, "The dwarves of Moria did not dig for gold or jewels. Their wealth was in Mithril," Gandalf points his staff over they ledge, which James has not realized was there until the wizard had done so. There is a bottomless pit before them with glimmers of this Mithril as far as the eye could see.

Boromir explains to James, "Mithril is used for armor and other decorations."

"Bilba was given a Mithril coat during his journey through the Misty Mountains," Gandalf says, "He never knew the coat was worth more than the value of the Shire."

James leans down to Kali, "How big is the Shire?"

"Very big," Kali says, "It took us five days to get out of Hobbiton in the Shire to Bree," the kuduk thinks, "I don't know how far that is."

"Almost thirty-six leagues, Kali," Aragorn says softly from behind them.

They all continue climbing up a very steep flight of stairs. The kuduk slip several times, but no one gets hurt. Gandalf stops in a room that splits into two passage ways, "I have no memory of this place… I must meditate on this."

James sits down with Aragorn and Boromir, "Are there no maps of Moria?" The MI6 agent asks.

"No," Aragorn answers, "The dwarves tend to keep to themselves, and they know these mines so well they do not need maps."

"I guess they don't expect tourism very much," James jokes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, James goes to check on the kuduk. They look up at him with weary smiles, having not slept in an entire day, "Are we lost, James?" Razar asks.

"Unfortunately, I think we are."

Razar sighs, "I am so hungry…"

"You are always hungry, Raz," Kali shakes his head causing James to smile.

He walks back and sits with Aragorn and Boromir who have been talking about Aragorn's past. He had lived much longer than James had ever thought possible according to his looks, "You're eighty-seven? How is that possible?"

"The Dúnedain are blessed with long life," Aragorn explains, "both of the north and south, as are you."

"Ah!" Gandalf looks up, "It's that way."

"He has remembered!" Kali exclaims, standing. Everyone else starts standing and brushing themselves off or stretching.

The wizard turns to the kuduk, "No, Kali, the air does not smell as foul down that pathway," He smiles, "When in doubt, Kalimac, always follow your nose."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship starts walking again and soon they reach a wide space. There is no longer a feeling of claustrophobia from the tunnels.

Gandalf raises his staff, "I shall risk a little more light," The Fellowship saw a giant hall filled with pillar after pillar; a drinking hall, "Behold: This is great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"That there is an eye opener, make no mistake," Ban says in awe.

As they make their way down the large hall, Gimli spots something along one of the walls, "AH! There it is! The Chamber of Mazarbul!" The Dwarf sprints towards it.

"Gimli! Where are you going?" James calls, the Fellowship follow closes on the Dwarf's heels.

They find a tomb, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf translates, "Alas, I am sorry, Gimli."

The Dwarf shook his head, "No, we knew something was wrong here," He kneels in front of the tomb and starts chanting in his language.

"We must move on," Legolas says to Aragorn, "we cannot linger. I sense something coming this way, and it is not good."

Gandalf finds a book of records lying near an open chest. He hands his hat and staff to Razar and opens the tome. He dusts off and flips towards the back, "'We have barred the gates… but we cannot hold them off for long. The ground shakes as if there is an earthquake. Drums… there are drums in the deep crevices of the mine.'"

James shifts uneasily, "I don't want to stay in this place much longer."

"'We cannot get out. There is a shadow moving in the dark. They have awakened it, and we cannot get out,'" Gandalf turns to the last page, "'They are coming.'"

"That," James says, "does not sound good."

"Agreed," Boromir nods, "I say we return to the hall."

CRASH!!! Everyone spins around, drawing their weapons to see Razar starring in horror at the well near the wall. Gandalf snaps the tome closed, "FOOL OF A TOOK! Next time throw yourself in and spare us your stupidity!" The wizard grabs his hat and staff from the lugubrious kuduk.

"I am sorry," Razar says just above a whisper.

The Fellowship heads towards the hall when they hear drums… in the deep, "_Rhaich!_" James yells one of the few curses he knows.

"Stay here!" Gandalf yells and exits the room for a few moments. The wizard comes back, "Come, bar the doors!"

Boromir runs to close the doors and yanks his head back as three arrows hit the wood in front of his face. He sneers at them and hears a roar. He closes the doors and turns to the Fellowship, "They have a cave troll."

"_Dil!_" James says sarcastically, but not really knowing what a cave troll looks like. (Horrors) He obviously thinks the cave troll is like one of those trolls that hide under bridges and harass Billy goats.

Legolas draws his bow, as does Aragorn; everyone else draws a sword, "_Yrch_ have assembled."

James' eyes flick to the Elf with an expression that says 'thanks captain obvious.' The drums come closer and the cave troll easily breaks through the wooden door. Hundreds of orcs pour through the now open doorway. As soon as the arrows are spent, Aragorn throws aside his bow and quickly draw Andúril crying, "Elendil!"

Legolas shoots at the troll before dodging away from its club. The weapons hits Boromir, sending him flying across the room and into a wall.

"Alec!" James cries, not realizing he has yelled out the wrong name. James rushes towards his friend, hacking all orcs in his path with steely cold eyes. He is 007 now and has become much more dangerous than any of these creatures could imagine. However, it is Aragorn who saves the dazed Boromir's life by throwing a dagger at an orc looming over the Gondorian.

They all continue fighting and Legolas continues to shoot at both orcs and the troll. Then they see the orc chief enter the room with a smug look on its face. The first of his targets is the poor kuduk, Maura. The orc chief stabs the Ring-bearer just before Aragorn slices off its head with Andúril. The other orcs freeze and run away from the ranger-king's gleaming sword. Legolas also eventually kills the cave troll who had not left with the fleeing orcs.

Aragorn runs to Maura, "No…" He kneels beside the kuduk, "Maura…"

The Ring-bearer coughs, "I am alright. I am not at all hurt."

"You should be dead, Maura!" The ranger exclaims, "That spear would have impaled a wild boar."

"I think there is more to this kuduk than meets the eye," Gandalf says with a knowing smile before becoming serious again, "We must get out of here before more orcs come. We shall discuss this miraculous discovery later," Gandalf chants, casting a shutting spell on the door – or so James hopes – as the Fellowship exits the room through another set of doors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship runs through the halls of Moria and down many stairs. They all still have their weapons drawn. At the bottom of the stairs, their resident wizard catches up with them, "Hurry!" He orders.

There is a horrific roar behind them and Legolas laments, "Ai! Ai! A Balrog has come!"

The wizard gives a quick nod of agreement, "Yes, a demon of the ancient world! A foe beyond any of you! Run! Flee for your lives!" The wizard remains behind as the Fellowship runs across the Bridge of Khazad-dûm.

Orcs have come with the Balrog and start shooting arrows at the Fellowship. Legolas and Aragorn aim their own bows to shoot them down. James is the first to cross the bridge; he does not look back or look down because he knows that all that awaits him in either place is a fiery death. Aragorn is last to join the Fellowship on the other side when they hear Gandalf yelling at the most horrific creature James has ever seen.

"You cannot pass!" The Fellowship watches in horror as the creature, which seemed to have wings of darkness around its demonic shadow and flame body, comes towards Gandalf, "I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Your dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog roars at the wizard and attacks with a fiery sword. A magical shield protects Gandalf from any harm and breaking the fire sword. The Balrog conjures a fire whip and cracks in against the rock wall causing the room to quake, "Go back to the Shadow! YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!" The wizard slams his staff against the stone bridge. The demon takes a step forward as the stone under its feet collapses. The Balrog cracks its whip one last time and catches the foot of its prey. The wizard hangs on to the end of the broken bridge by his fingers and sends one last message to his companions, "Fly, you fools!" And he lets go.

"NO! GANDALF!" Maura cries out as Boromir restrains him and has to drag him away from the scene.

James herds Kali and Razar out and the two kuduk collapse crying on the hill. Aragorn, who is still walking towards a forest on the downhill horizon, looks back. The Fellowship grieves for the lost wizard, guide, mentor and friend. James' face is cold and stern, much like Aragorn's face. The MI6 agent had not known Gandalf for long, like everyone else in the Fellowship, yet Aragorn can see the sorrow hidden behind the ice in James' eyes. The ranger-King sighs, "We must make haste. We must get out of this place."

"Give them a moment!" Boromir protests, "For pity's sake! We have just lost a dear friend! Do you not feel anything?"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with those orcs," Aragorn replies, "I would rather not be here when that happens. Get them up, please," His voice softens, "We will find a safer place to grieve for our lost friend."

Slowly, James and Boromir help the kuduk to their feet and they start the downhill journey to the forest. They stop at a small stream so Aragorn can take a look at Maura's wounds. The kuduk is reluctant to remove his shirt and the Fellowship soon discovers why: he has a Mithril coat. The others marvel at the coat while James just shrugs. Having seen several valuable items in the many years of saving the world, the Mithril coat did not look like much; it looked like white chain mail to him.

James wipes his face to discover that the entire side of his face is covered in crusty blood. However, he has had MUCH worse wounds from the weaponry of his enemies on Earth. He had almost been shot, blown up, burned, lasered from the groin up, and beaten and battered (even by women!) were among the few ways he had suffered many injuries. He tears some cloths from his tunic and wraps it around his head to try to stop the bleeding.

He actually misses England because since the end of the Cold War in 1991, things had been quiet for MI6. This war in Arda is completely beyond James' comprehension. With all the magic involved, swords and bows, he misses his gun. Even though he had been away for months at a time before, James had never felt "home-sick" before. Maybe before it was because he knew he could always return to his homeland because now he knew he could not.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three hours later Legolas starts singing about Lothlórien in his tongue as they near the forest. Then they hear some sounds in the trees, "Don't move. I will find out who they are," Legolas climbed the trees with the ease of a squirrel.

"Do you know what they are?" Ban asks.

"I think… they are Elves," Maura whispers.

"Maura!" The Elf prince calls from the trees, "Come, they want to talk to you!"

"Oh," The kuduk pauses and glances around the Fellowship, "Alright," With great difficulty; Maura climbs the tree with help from Legolas.

What happens up in the trees, only Legolas and Maura know, for there came only the soft voices of another Elf, Maura's voice and, on occasion, Legolas' voice. At length, the two Elves and the kuduk come to the ground.

"I am Haldir of Lórien," The new Elf bows, "We shall rest at our camp tonight and leave for Caras Galadhon in the morning. I will take you to meet the Lady of the Wood."

That night, the Elves tend to the wounds of the Fellowship. Aragorn comes with a needle and thread to sew up the gash James had gotten in Moria. Most of the others only have small cuts and bruises.


	8. Farewell to Lorien

Aoi Dragon: I decided to update this one for the heck of it. Enjoy.

&

The next day, after much debate about blindfolding, the Fellowship all with their eyes covered by cloth, Haldir and his scouts move towards Caras Galadhon. They are un-blindfolded and they are in awe of the huge trees, "They are mallorn trees," Haldir tells them, "They only grow here in Lórien." Luminescent silver-blue light shows all around them with an unusual warmth, "Welcome," Haldir says, "to Cerin Amroth, the heart of the ancient realm of the Elves," They soon come upon the largest mallorn tree. Haldir leads the Fellowship up the glowing white stairs of the tree, "Here dwell the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They wish that you would ascend and meet with them."

At the top, is a wide wooden platform; the Fellowship stands awkwardly in front of the silver two thrones of Celeborn and Galadriel. Celeborn speaks first, "Come, be at ease. You are among friends. Maura, please, come sit by my seat," The Elf lord motions to a small tuffet-like chair next to him. Celeborn then looks to the others, "Welcome, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, elf-friend; it has been too long since you have been here," The ranger-King bows his head and touches his brow in respect. The Elf lord then turns to the Dwarf, "Welcome, Gimli, son of Glóin. We have not had a Dwarf in these realms for a very long time. You are welcome here," Celeborn then greets Legolas in the Elvish language before he turns to James, "James Bond, son of Halhigil. Your father was an Elf-friend in his time. He was missed when he and his wife crossed the Barrier."

"Here your questions will be answered," Galadriel finally speaks softly before returning to her quiet, brilliant presence. James bows respectfully to the Elf lord and lady. Suddenly, his thoughts are filled with the Lady Galadriel's echoing voice, "You wonder why you are here, James Bond. You wonder why you were allowed to join in on this quest. You already know the secret of your blood, young Dúnadan, but the Valar are here to teach you what true friendship and loyalty is, much like that you had with Alec Trevelyan. That is also why you see his reflection in Boromir. They are one in the same, Boromir and Alec Trevelyan, yet they are different due to their pasts. You must prepare."

"Prepare for what?" James mentally asks, familiar with the concept of psychic communication.

"I know not, but I see gold in your future, but not the metal. Only the word," She replies, "I will find you a way home, young Dúnadan," After that, Galadriel stays quiet. James has missed much of what Celeborn – and apparently Galadriel – has said; he supposes that anything the Elf lord says will be related to him by his companions.

&

The Fellowship rests in Lothlórien for a month. After about a week, James gets restless. In Karningul, there were continuous scouting missions with Elrond's sons after James had completed his training, but in Lothlórien, Haldir and his scouts would not allow any member of the Fellowship on their missions. They are very secretive about anything outside Caras Galadhon. James tries to flirt with some of the female Elves, but they never respond to his charms like the women from his plain of existence. He also received many death threats, something that never happened to him on Earth.

On the day before the Fellowship has decided to leave Lothlórien, Celeborn comes to them, "I must speak with all of you," He turns and all nine members follow him, "The kuduk are still very inexperienced in the art of fighting," The kuduk look insulted, "Please do not take offence, young kuduk, for Maura must continue and Ban, I know, will refuse to be separated from his master. However, Kali and Razar, I see no reason why you should continue past Lothlórien," Celeborn then turns to James, "I also do not see a reason for you to continue, son of Halhigil. Here in Lórien you will find the answers to your past and perhaps a way back to your homeland."

"I never abandon a mission," James says stiffly, "I will see this quest through to the end or until death takes me."

The Elf lord bows his head in acquiescence of the MI6 agent's declaration, "And the kuduk?"

"You would have to tie us up, put us in a sack, and bring us back to the Shire before we abandon this quest," Razar declares.

"I thought as much," Celeborn nods, "Tomorrow, no one will be left behind."

On, according to Boromir, February 16, the Fellowship gathers at the shores of the river Anduin and readies to leave Lothlórien. Some Elves come bearing several gifts from the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. First, the Lord presents the Fellowship with grey-green cloaks with a leaf broach, "Never before have we clothed others in our garb. These cloaks will protect you from being seen."

The Lady also presents some gifts to the Fellowship. She starts with Boromir, "To you, Boromir, son of Denethor, I present to you a golden belt with autumn leaves of Lothlórien embedded in the metal. May the people of the South never feel ill will towards Lothlórien again"

"Thank you, my Lady," He bows his head, "When I return to the White City, I shall tell all I met that the Lady of Lothlórien is beautiful and generous."

She smiles and moves to James and hands him two beautifully crafted daggers, "These daggers were passed down in your family since the Last Alliance and were given to Arheston before your father crossed the Barrier. They should be returned to you, James Bond," She pauses, "Be wary, I have seen death and betrayal in your future."

"Keep your friends close, your enemies closer," James states.

Galadriel's face does not change from its serenity, but she replies, "Keep your friends as close as your enemies, Commander James Bond."

She moves to the others in the Fellowship and gives them their gifts. James examines the delicate daggers. They glittered in the sunlight, and there was a strange symbol on the pommel of the daggers. He turns to Boromir, "Do you know what this symbol means?"

The Gondorian takes the dagger gently in his hands and examines it, "That symbol is Adûniac, the language of the Númenórians," He explains, "It means 'seven,'" James raises his eyebrows and Boromir smirks, "Perhaps becoming double-oh-seven was your destiny."

&

The Fellowship paddles down the River Anduin, the song of Galadriel's farewell still resonating in their minds. When the noon meal comes, Legolas brings out some strange looking break and takes a small bite of it before putting it away, "You call that a meal?" James says to the Elf as he searches for the rations the Galadhrim had given them.

"It is lembas, Elvish way bread." Legolas says, "One small bite can fill the stomach of a grown man."

James stares at the Elf prince doubtfully and then at the bread he has just found. The MI6 agent takes a small bite of the lembas. It is sweet and melts inside his mouth; it also amazingly fills his stomach. Legolas smiles at James' surprised look and both continue paddling.

That evening, the Fellowship tells the others what the Lady of Lothlórien gave them on their departure. Aragorn received a pendent from Arwen through Galadriel as well as the name Elessar, meaning "Elfstone" from Celeborn. Kali and Razar both received silver belts and daggers of the Noldorin to go with them. Ban received a box of seeds that grow year round. Legolas received the bow of the Galadhrim and a full quiver of arrows. Gimli blushes as he tells that he received three hairs from the Lady of the Golden Wood. James wonders what use they will be, but decides not to upset the love-struck Dwarf. Boromir received his belt, which he displays proudly to the Fellowship. Maura received a glowing phial, the star of Eärendil. James displays his two daggers and tells the Fellowship of their history and the meaning of the sign on the pommel.

Through the next few days, James, who paddles his own canoe with whichever kuduk decides to ride with him that day, notes that Boromir continues to glance in Maura's general direction. The MI6 agent remembers Galadriel's warning about keeping his friends as close as his enemies, and James starts to wonder what exactly is going through Boromir's mind.

Six days into the canoe voyage south, orcs attack from the shores. The bowmen retaliate, but there is little they can do. By sunset, the night and their Elvish cloaks hide them and the attack ceases. They wait until the moon has fully risen before they stop to rest. Suddenly there is a terrible screech high above them, and Legolas shoots at it, hitting the bird-like creature and causing it to flee.

"Good shot Legolas. I'm sure you at least wounded it, if not killed it," James puts a hand on the Elf prince's shoulder, "What was that thing?"

"I have no idea," He answers, "but it struck fear in my heart."

Aragorn gazes at the sky, "We must hasten our pace. We shall take the old-portage road towards the falls of Rauros and Amon Hen."

&

A day later, James notes that Boromir has taken to glancing at Maura in Aragorn's boat. The MI6 agent immediately senses something wrong, if not, his name isn't James Bond.

As they round the bend James sees the largest statues he had ever seen. He has always known that these sort of statues existed in Rome and perhaps Greece, but he has never been in that direction, has never seen architecture like this.

"Behold!" Aragorn says, his face taking on a completely new persona, "The Argonath. Long have I wished to look on the faces of Anárion and Isildur, my ancestors."

James takes a glance at Boromir and is glad to see that for once the Gondorian's gaze is on something other than Maura. Again James gazes up at the Argonath, "Amazing…" He murmurs.


	9. Amon Hen

Aoi Dragon: I finally found my original draft. I had it labelled as something else. Stupid me. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy! It's a little longer, although I'm not sure if I've kept some of the characters… IN character. So please, your feedback would be excellent help. I haven't touched this story editing-wise in a few years to due changes in muses, so any feedback my readers can give me would be most appreciated.

)(*&^)(*^Y)(*&_*&)(*^)(*^_(*&^)(*^)(*&^)(*^)

That evening they camped at a place called Parth Galen. James confronts Boromir during their watch about what he had seen that day, "Boromir, I have to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about, James?" The Gondorian looks to him as his phrasing makes James think of Alec.

The MI6 agent sits next to his new friend, "Do you still think the Ring should go to… your city?"

"Minas Tirith," Boromir frowns, "I do not know anymore, James," the Gondorian grimaces, "It calls to me… It says that it can save my city, my country… I do not believe its lies, but… I have doubts, James. What if the Ring IS the answer to all of Gondor's problems? What if it can make my father well again? The Ring promises all that and more… It promises to restore Gondor to her former glory before the line of Kings fell," Boromir stares out across the river, "I do not know what to do anymore."

James glances to Maura. The MI6 agent has heard and ignored the Rings promises to him, but he needed to reassure Boromir, "You're not the only one the Ring makes promises to, Boromir."

"What?" The Gondorian stares at James, "Why? You have nothing to do with Arda… You are not FROM Arda."

"It promises me a way home. All I have to do is bring the Ring to Sauron in Mordor, and I can go home."

"Do you miss it? Ig-land?"

"England," James corrects, "I miss some of it… I miss having a woman in my bed."

"Your wife?" Boromir asks.

"No… just a woman."

"WHAT?!"

James smirks, "Yes, and that's what I miss."

"I see… So that is why the Lothlórien Elves were so annoyed with you."

The MI6 agent grins, "Ah yes, many of those ladies were lovely," then he frowned, "but none would come to me."

"The hearts of the Elves do not beat the same as the hearts of mortals," Boromir says softly, "Elves do not lust."

"Ah… that would be it then," James leans back against a tree, "I miss Pam… and Lupe."

"Two? I am surprised at you James," Boromir gives the MI6 agent an amused, yet bewildered look, "I have bedded a few willing women, but I doubt there have been as many as you have encountered. I get the feeling you charm them into your bed, chivalry thrown to the fire."

"Well, it usually involves me saving their lives from the current villain I am pursuing," James smirks, "The ladies just seem to love me."

Boromir chuckles, "I know the feeling. The ladies seem to think that I am the savior of Gondor. They flock to me."

"I wouldn't doubt it," James grins, "The ladies loved Alec as well. We sometimes competed or shared…"

The Captain General snorts, "Faramir is too shy with the women. Even though several have thrown themselves at his feet, he has taken none into his bed," Boromir laughs softly, "He is a hopeless romantic, my little brother. He believes in true love."

"I use to believe in true love," James says softly. The Gondorian looks at him, puzzled, "She was murdered in front of me just after we were married."

"I am sorry," Boromir murmurs.

The MI6 agent sighs, "Well, that's all my work brings… death and destruction. I have to suppress all emotion; everyone I get close to gets badly hurt or dies."

"When we arrive in Minas Tirith, would you like to have a position in the Gondorian army?" Boromir asks, changing the dreary subject, "Perhaps a captain in the south… It would give you a place in this world."

James smiles, "I'm sure I'll find a way home before then."

"And if not?"

"I'll consider it, but only if you try to resist the call of the Ring."

"I AM trying," Boromir says defensively.

The MI6 agent nods, "Well, try harder. It is calling you, and I do not want to lose another friend to something small and deadly."

"Like Alec…"

"Yes, like Alec."

"I shall try harder, James," Boromir nods, "but if I do fail, I will not be myself. I know that Ring is dangerous; I know it must be destroyed in Orodruin. I have vowed everything to protecting Maura, and unless the Ring drives me mad before the end, I will not betray this Fellowship. Gondor will see it done… Gondor will see the Ring destroyed."

* * *

In the morning, Aragorn gathers the Fellowship, "It is time to decide which direction we go. Do we cross the river and go west to Mordor or do we continue south to Boromir's city?"

The ranger-king looks around the Fellowship, "We all know which way Boromir chooses, but I think we should let Maura decide."

The kuduk stands, "I think I need a few hours alone to decide our course," He leaves the Fellowship to sit by the fire as the kuduk walks towards Amon Hen.

A few moments later, Boromir stands, "We should go to my city," He says, "It is the safer road, and from there we can gather troops to march to Mordor."

"Wouldn't that be like ringing the door bell saying 'Here's your Ring, use wisely'?" James asks as the Fellowship stares at him, confused, "I guess you don't have door bells…" He corrects himself, "Wouldn't that be like knocking on Sauron's door…"

Aragorn nods, "I agree. Taking troops to Mordor along with the Ring would not help in destroying it. Sauron has nearly unlimited forces. We need to rely on stealth, not strength."

Boromir frowns at Aragorn, "I shall go find Maura," James starts to get up, "alone," And the Gondorian disappears into the woods.

"All we can do is sit and wait," Legolas says, "but we must leave soon. We should not linger here any longer than we have to."

"For once I agree with the Elf," Gimli says, "We have to decide which way to go soon or we will become breakfast for the orcs."

James grimaces, "A very unpleasant thought, thank you Gimli."

Only moments later does a disheveled Boromir running towards them, "Did you find Maura?" Aragorn asks.

"Yes… and no," The Gondorian hesitates, "He… disappeared."

"We must find him," Aragorn says as everyone else gets up, "Boromir, you go with Kali and Razar. James, you are with me. Legolas, Gimli, guard each other."

James glances at Boromir, "Are you alright?" The Captain General looks away causing James to frown, "We'll talk afterwards," The MI6 agent runs after Aragorn.

They go to the Hill of Sight where Aragorn sits for a while, seemingly to either meditate or brood. James scowls and crosses his arms thinking that doing this when Maura is out alone in an orc-infested wood is an idiotic thing to do at the time. Moments later they hear the sound of a horn, "ORCS!" Aragorn cries, jumping to his feet, drawing Andúril.

James follows suit, drawing Veriol. Orcs barge out of the trees waving their swords and roaring a battle cry, "I have your back if you have mine!" James calls to Aragorn.

"Of course!" The ranger-king blesses his sword, "Elendil!" he cries as he and James run full force into the attacking orcs.

The two Dúnedain hack and slash their way through the orcs. They meet up with Legolas and Gimli soon afterwards. Then they hear a different horn blast, a desperate cry for help, "The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas informs everyone, "Boromir needs aid!"

"I will go!" James says as he notes Aragorn is three steps ahead of him and already running in the direction of Amon Hen.

When they arrive James freezes. Boromir is on his knees and a huge orc is standing over him, pointing an arrow at his head. Alec is on his knees with Ourumov standing over him, pointing a gun at his head. The similarities were too much; James charges at the orc as Aragorn goes to tend to Boromir's other wounds.

This orc is different than the others, stronger than the others, and more malicious. As James and the giant orc fight, the MI6 agent gets stabbed three times before he finally gives the fatal blow to the orc. James stands over his fallen foe, breathing hard, trying to catch his breath, before turning to Boromir, "No! Not again!" James drops his sword and runs to his friend, "Boromir."

"James, I am sorry," The Gondorian says, "I did not see. I failed in my vow to you…"

"What's done is done, Boromir. We can't go back and fix it," James says, kneeling, "I forgive you anyway."

"Aragorn," Boromir chokes, "Find the little ones, tell them I'm sorry."

"I am sure they have already forgiven you."

"Do not… do not tell them what I did, please… I want them to remember be as I was before the Ring took me."

"I am sure they will, Boromir," Aragorn replies softly, clasping his friend's hand.

The Gondorian smiles, "You will make a great King, Aragorn. I hope that James can be your Captain General… that is all I request…" Aragorn nods as James bows his head, "Aragorn, I would have followed out into the very fires of Orodruin… my brother, my captain… my King…"

The light from Boromir's eyes fades and Aragorn leans forward to kiss his brow, "There passes Boromir, son of Denethor. Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn stands with a grim look on his face, "They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not come…" Legolas and Gimli appear in the wood and bow their heads upon seeing Boromir slain.

James stays near the body of his dead friend, "Not again… I swore… that it wouldn't happen to him," The MI6 agent swiftly stands, taking one of his daggers from his boots and, in a rage, goes to the already dead orc captain's body. James starts stabbing it as unbidden tears slide down James' blood spattered face.

"JAMES!" Aragorn yells at him, but the MI6 agent does not stop. The ranger-King grabs James' wrist, he swings around and punches Aragorn. He falls to the ground as James continues to stab the dead orc. Aragorn draws his sword and puts it to James' throat, "Do not make me do this, James."

The MI6 agent freezes and drops his knife, shuddering, "He died again… right in front of me, and I could do NOTHING! AGAIN! He died TWICE, and I did NOTHING!"

"We all grieve for Boromir, but he died a warrior's death," Aragorn lowers his sword and puts a hand on James shoulder, "Do not blame yourself for anything that happened this day. Do not blame yourself for anything that happened when Alec was slain. None of this was your fault, James. There was nothing you or I could do to help Boromir. His wounds were too grave, and he would not allow me to help him."

Legolas comes forward and kneels beside James, "We all could have been here to prevent this, but no one is to blame, James, least of all you. You have come far in a world not your own. You have been thrown into a war that you do not understand. We could expect nothing more from you, and yet you still amaze us with your loyalty and fighting abilities," The Elf smiles sadly, "This is only the second time I have witnessed the death of someone close to me. I do not understand why the Valar would want their creatures to die, but Boromir has traveled to the Halls of Mandos. He will find peace there; he will watch over our Fellowship and protect us from beyond the veil."

"I will avenge his death," James grips the soil in his hands, "I will carry out his task and make sure that Gondor will see the Ring destroyed. I will make sure of it."

Aragorn puts a hand on James' shoulder, "Help me carry Boromir to the boats. We shall give him a warrior's funeral."

"Something Alec never got…" The MI6 agent murmurs.

"Legolas, Gimli, pick up the weapons of the fallen. We shall put them in the boat with him."

* * *

At the river the remaining four of the remaining members of the Fellowship lay Boromir's body in one of the Elven boats. The set his broken sword and horn at his right side and spread the swords of his fallen foes beneath his feet. Aragorn and Legolas sing a lament as they sent the boat down the river. James does not understand half of it because his mind is elsewhere, playing scenarios over and over as to how he could have done things differently with both Alec and Boromir, but they always ended up the same in the end. The death of his friend.

As Boromir's boat floats towards the falls, James takes out a dagger and cuts his hand, "I will get avenge your death, Boromir, and I take your burden as my own," He clenches his fist over the water and lets a few drops of blood travel in the current.

"It seems that Maura and Ban crossed the river," Aragorn says as he puts on Boromir's vambraces, "I think it is best that we let them go on alone."

"Then the Fellowship has failed!" Gimli frowns.

Aragorn puts a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder, "Not as long as we stay true to each other. We shall go after Kali and Razar; I will not let Boromir's death be in vain," He looks to James, "Are you fit to travel, James?"

"I am ready," He turns a steely cold gaze towards the Fellowship, "I will make those monsters pay."

Legolas nods, "We all wish that James."

"Let us hunt some orc," Aragorn smirks and puts a hand on James' shoulder.

Gimli grins, "My axe hungers for orc blood! Let us go!"


End file.
